1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing brushes and more particularly pertains to a new squeezable liquid dispensing brush for dispensing a color solution within hair of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid dispensing brushes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,839; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,243; U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,714; U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,305; and Foreign Patents WO 86/01073 and WO 89/09002.
In these respects, the squeezable liquid dispensing brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a color solution within hair of a user.